real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm The Queen Of This Island
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Qinghai After Jaimy's elimination, the situation gets more clear. Leon is running the show with Louise next to him, Katy following the two and JJ just running behind. However, while Katy and JJ keep minding their own business, Louise checks on Candice and asks if she would like to get some coconut milk with her. Candice would love to. Candice sits with Louise and Leon. Candice has to get into action this round otherwise she's next to go. Candice then wants to make a deal. She wants to go to the final three with them. She states that JJ and Katy are too close and they are too threatening. Leon agrees but he says that in order for one of JJ or Katy to be eliminated, Edward needs to go after. Candice agrees. Challenge The final six arrive at the challenge. Jeff states that tonight, not only one person will be voted out. But two will be voted out! A new twist from Panic Rush! Jeff then explains the challenge. The players each get a brick. They need to put it on their head and need to make sure to let it stay on there as long as possible. The person who does this the longest wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The final six put their brick on their head. JJ, Leon and Candice all manage to balance their brick well on their head while Katy and Edward drop their bricks very fast, followed by Louise. Candice also drops out of the challenge, feeling bummed. She doesn't know if she can trust Leon enough. She has to trust him though since Leon just won immunity as JJ drops his brick. Qinghai Leon brings Katy and JJ with him. JJ suggests voting out Candice now that she's vulnerable. Leon states that Candice is with them and that he can manipulate her well enough. Katy is shocked to hear that. Leon tells them to vote off Edward. Louise makes some potatoes as Candice asks her if she enjoys being aligned with Leon. Louise says that she has to deal with her destiny and that all she wants is to make the end and keep being friends with everyone. Candice thinks that's nice of her. Tribal Council The final six arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff explains that there will be two tribal councils tonight to the jury. The players vote after Jeff asked some regular questions. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Edward . . . . Edward (Edward looks surprised he got votes while JJ and Katy look fine) . . . . JJ . . . . JJ 2 votes JJ, 2 votes Edward . . . . . . . . JJ (JJ looks at Leon, shocked that he got more than only two votes) . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the 6th member of the jury . . . . . . . . JJ (4-2)! #BLINDSIDE JJ grabs his torch, blushing as he is very shocked to have been eliminated. Tamara and Eleanor gossip while Leon grins at the jury. Katy looks pissed while Louise feels guilty. Candice is very happy while Edward is just sitting there. Votes Leon voted JJ: "Surprise, surprise! This game is full of surprises. Sorry buddy, you're great but you're a threat to my game now you and Katy are the only two who are still here from their original tribe." Candice voted JJ: "Time for you to go! This proves that I'm the queen of this island. I am making the rules." Louise voted JJ: "Feeling so bad for doing this but you are indeed very dangerous." Edward voted JJ: "Leon is immune, Louise is very nice, Katy isn't threatening at all but still a choice and Candice is my ally so you're the only option." JJ voted Edward: "My gut is telling me that this isn't wrong. I hope it's false but ugh, I'm so worried. I can't describe how sick I feel at the moment." Katy voted Edward: "Don't know why we aren't going for Candice but this should be good as well." Final Words "What happened?! Why did Leon betray me... what did I do wrong? Was I annoying or what? Ugh, this really sucks. I hope Katy wins. Or Louise, because at least she has a heart. But she voted me, ahhh..." - JJ, 6th Place Continue of the Tribal Council While JJ is gone, Jeff continues. He says that Leon's immunity is still going on since this is one tribal council. Leon feels gold. Jeff then says that everyone has five minutes to strategize. Edward quickly walks to Candice and says that he'll be voting for Katy. Candice knows that she has to offer him in order to stay in the game. She just nods. Leon quickly heads to Katy and says that he will explain everything at tribe. He begs her to vote Edward. Then Edward quickly walks to Louise and whispers in her ear to vote Katy because she's sneaky. Louise says she doesn't want to, and states that she feels bad how the situation is going on. Edward feels bad. The players then vote again. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Edward . . . Katy . . . Edward . . . . . . 13th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the 7th member of the jury... . . . . . . Edward (4-1)! Candice looks sad and hugs Edward. He states that he saw it coming and that he has no hard feelings. He wishes Louise and Candice the best of luck and he hopes that Leon will get his karma. Edward then leaves. Votes Leon voted Edward: "Next on my list; Edward! Bye dude!" Candice voted Edward: "Ughh Ed, you're great but in order to stay in this game I have to vote for you. If I somehow win this game, I'll take you and your wife and children to an amazing restaurant." Katy voted Edward: "We never clicked so I feel that this vote is fair." Louise voted Edward: "Aw, we really bond and it sucks I have to say goodbye to you. I hope that we'll stay in touch post-season." Edward voted Katy: "Go home!!! Please?" Final Words "Saw it coming, no hard feelings at all! This is part of the game and I need to respect that. Thanks for having me here though." - Edward, 5th Place